Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Story-Kapitel 2
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Ich begrüße euch ganz herzlich zum zweiten Kapitel meines nobelpreisverdächtigen Walkthroughs. Hoffentlich werdet ihr es nicht bereuen, Final Fantasy XII bis hierher gespielt zu haben, denn nun beginnt der schlechte Teil des Spiels - der Teil, in dem ihr euren Protagonisten erhaltet. Würg! Der absolute Vaansinn Das königliche Rabanastre Zwei Jahre nach den Ereignissen des ersten Kapitels ist Reks immer noch tot. So ein Mist aber auch. Also müssen wir uns einen neuen Deppen suchen, mit dem wir durch Ivalice rennen. Schön, dass Reks einen kleinen Bruder hat und dass wir uns gerade mit genau diesem in der Garamseys-Kanalisation wiederfinden. Obwohl... ob das so schön ist...? Vaan will zu Trainingszwecken drei Werratten abmurksen, was nicht schwer ist, aber minimal nervig, weil die Ratten ständig irgendwo rumwuseln. Damit sind sie übrigens nicht die einzigen Gegner des Spiels, also seid darauf gefasst, dass ihr hin und wieder eure flüchtigen Gegner verfolgen müsst. Habt ihr es jedenfalls überstanden, schlägt Vaans Kumpel Kytes ihm vor, sich doch mal beim Händler Migelo blicken zu lassen, da der sicher was für ihn zu tun hat. Vorher hat unsere Pappnase aber noch was in den Straßen des königlichen Rabanastres zu erledigen, nämlich, eine imperiale Blechbüchse um ihr hart verdientes Geld zu bringen. Nach erfolgreich bestandenem Raubzug wird ihm die Knete aber hinterrücks wieder abgenommen... Vaan hat kürzlich seine Freundin/Kumpeline/whatever Penelo beklaut, wofür sie sich jetzt „revanchiert“. Also ehrlich o.O Dann gibt's noch eine Gardinenpredigt, weil der zwölfte Teil scheinbar das einzige Spiel der Final Fantasy-Reihe ist, in dem Diebstahl wirklich und tatsächlich unter Strafe steht. Vaan aber redet sich damit raus, dass ein Waise wie er sich ja nun irgendwie durchschlagen muss, und blubbert Penelo dann mit seinem Traum von einem eigenen Luftschiff voll. Die aber schickt ihn – wie eben schon Kytes – zu Migelo, damit er sich in Zukunft auch ohne Raubzüge durchschlagen kann. Ihr seht danach automatisch die Stadtkarte, die man sonst mit 15px öffnen kann – auf dieser ist ein rotes Kreuz abgebildet, das euch euren nächsten Zielort anzeigt. Geht nun also in den Süden der Oststadt, um Migelo zu treffen, welcher euch zu Kytes schickt. Der sollte nämlich was in der Taverne Zum Sandmeer erledigen, kommt aber nicht aus dem Quark. Euer Weg führt euch also in den Norden der Oststadt in die Taverne, wo Vaan den Bengel schließlich auch findet. Kytes hat einen Steckbrief am Anschlagbrett gefunden, der ihn total gefesselt hat – die Streunertomate ärgert Karawanen in der Ostwüste Dalmascas, weshalb unter anderem auch Lieferungen an Migelo nicht in Rabanastre eintrudeln. Das ist sauärgerlich, weil der ein Bankett für Dalmascas neuen Konsul aus Archadia ausrichten soll, weshalb das böse Gemüse nun zur Mob-Jagd freigegeben wurde. Vaan will das Ding jetzt vermöbeln, was einen anderen Kumpel, Tomaj, sehr freut, da der Steckbrief von ihm stammt. Tomaj erzählt euch jetzt was zum Prinzip der Mob-Jagden, was aber nur bedingt wichtig ist, da optional. Danach erhaltet ihr den Clan-Bericht und einen Oruake-Reif - mit letzterem könnt ihr aber noch nichts anstellen. Daher erklärt Tomaj euch nun das Lizenzbrett, mit dessen Hilfe ihr neue Fertigkeiten lernt oder eure Statuswerte aufbessern könnt. Das Ganze funktioniert ähnlich wie das Sphärobrett in Final Fantasy X, sieht aber bei weitem nicht so kompliziert aus. Nach dem Tutorial jedenfalls habt ihr die Accessoire-Lizenz 1 erworben und könnt daher den Oruake-Reif anlegen. Wunderbar. Danach bekommt ihr noch einen Passierschein, ohne den ihr Rabanastre momentan nicht verlassen könnt. Begebt euch jetzt in die Nordstadt und sucht das Haus im Westen auf. Hier hat der Clan Centurio seinen Hauptsitz und wartet sehnsüchtig auf neue Mitglieder. Lauft also die Treppe hoch und quatscht den Mogry Montblanc an, um in den Clan aufgenommen zu werden. Nun dürft ihr den claneigenen Verkaufsstand auf dem Muzzur-Bazar besuchen, außerdem könnt ihr von Montblanc Aufträge für besonders harte Mobs, sogenannte Notfahndungen, erhalten, falls ihr an Mob-Jagden interessiert seid. Jer! Sprecht den Mogry nun noch einmal an, um drei Potions als Willkommensgeschenk zu erhalten. Ostwüste Dalmascas Lauft jetzt zum Platz an den Toren, wo ihr auf der Ostseite des Brunnens einen Bangaa entdeckt. Er gibt euch Lieferware mit, die ihr eigentlich einem anderen Bangaa jenseits des Osttores geben sollt, aber da ihr dafür nichts bekommt, empfehle ich, die Lieferware selbst einzustecken und zu verkaufen >D Geht nun zum Osttor, wo euch eine archadianische Blechdose eine Szene macht, da es ja eigentlich gesperrt ist. Weil es aber keine Leckereien für den Konsul gibt, wenn man Vaan nicht durchlässt, wird das Tor für ihn geöffnet, sodass er sich nun endlich in die Ostwüste Dalmascas verkrümeln kann ^^ Als Schätze könnt ihr hier auf der Treppendüne vornehmlich Potions, Gegengifte oder Gil finden. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr hier auch noch ein wenig trainieren, was aber zumindest für die Streunertomate nicht wirklich notwendig ist. Diese turnt übrigens fröhlich auf der ersten Klippe, die ihr findet, herum und wartet auf ihre Abreibung. Nach dem Kampf findet Vaan ein paar Galbana-Lilien, die er sich als „Souvenir“ pflückt, da dies Reks' Lieblingsblumen waren. Anschließend zieht es ihn wieder nach Rabanastre. Ja, nicht dass er noch einen Sonnenstich bekommt, wobei... Den dürfte er schon lange haben >D Königliches Rabanastre, Teil 2 ~ Evil Laguna is in da House! thumb|right|Dem sieht man doch schon an, dass er Dreck am Stecken hat! Zurück in Rabanastre, trefft ihr Kytes am Osttor und erfahrt, dass die Imperialen niemanden mehr in die Stadt lassen, da der neue Konsul jeden Moment eintrudelt und sich der Öffentlichkeit vorstellt. Tja, und Vaan steht jetzt draußen, verpasst den ganzen Spaß und muss zu allem Überfluss noch mit ansehen, wie einige weiße Chocobos für die Parade des Konsuls ankommen, während man die Bewohner kackfrech draußen stehenlässt. Schlimmer noch: Die Vögel zertrampeln Vaans Lilien! Zum Glück aber tauchen dann auch noch Penelo und Migelo auf, denen wir es zu verdanken haben, dass nun doch noch alle in die Stadt reindürfen. Wär ja auch ein Unding gewesen, wenn nicht D< Dann können wir uns ja auch diese Parade ansehen - naja, nachdem Vaan von Migelo ausgeschimpft wurde >D Der große Star der Parade ist Vayne Solidor, Sohn des archadianischen Kaisers Gramis, neuer Konsul von Dalmasca, augenscheinlich Lagunas böser Zwillingsbruder und der wichtig aussehende Typ aus dem ersten Kapitel, der Basch hat festnehmen lassen. Natürlich mag keiner so eine Pappnase, schon gar nicht das von den Imperialen unterdrückte Volk Dalmascas. Dann aber hält Vayne seine Antrittsrede, deren Schleimspur etwa von Rabanastre nach Midgar und wieder zurück reicht, und siehe da, man applaudiert ihm zu! Als Migelo nach der Rede bei Vayne auftaucht, geht das große Schleimen weiter, was Vaan total nervt, ist sein Hass auf Archadia doch so groß wie die Atacama-Wüste. Daher beschließt er, während der abendlichen Feierlichkeiten im Palast mal eben in diesen einzubrechen und irgendwas Sautolles mitgehen zu lassen. Penelo ist davon natürlich gar nicht begeistert, aber dämlich genug, ihm einen Besuch beim alten Dalan in Rabanastres Unterstadt vorzuschlagen, da dieser sicher weiß, wie man unbemerkt zur Schatzkammer des Palastes gelangen kann. Wie dämlich muss sie doch sein... Stattet erstmal der Taverne einen Besuch ab und holt euch von Tomaj eure Belohnung für das Verarbeiten der Streunertomate zu Ketchup ab. Danach solltet ihr euch ein wenig in den Shops austoben und euch nach Möglichkeit die Zauber Vita und Eis gönnen - optimal holt ihr euch jetzt natürlich auch schon die anderen schwarzen Zauber. Danach betretet ihr die Unterstadt, welche ihr über die Nord-'', die ''Oststadt oder das Südtor erreichen könnt. Die Schätze hier enthalten wieder Potions, Gegengifte und mickrige Gil-Beträge, sind also nichts Neues. Macht euch dann auf zu Dalans Haus, das sich gaaanz im Süden der Unterstadt befindet. Der kauzige alte Knacker stellt sich dabei als echter Checker heraus und teilt nun ein Geheimnis um die Schatzkammer des Palastes mit Vaan: Sie liegt verborgen, kann aber mit einem Mondsichelstein gefunden werden. Dalan besitzt so einen auch rein zufällig, jedoch bedarf es eines Sonnensteines, da sein Mondsichelstein momentan kraftlos ist. Und da die Nomaden, die in der Giza-Ebene leben, Sonnensteine haben, begeben wir uns jetzt zu ihnen! Giza-Ebene Verlasst über den Ausgang, der sich südlich von Dalans Haus befindet, die Unterstadt, sodass ihr am Südtor ankommt. Der Archadia-Soldat neben dem Kristall wird euch übrigens was über die Funktionsweise von Telekristallen und Telepo-Steinen erzählen, was euch momentan aber noch nichts nützt. Daher bewegt ihr euren Hintern lieber raus aus der Stadt in die Giza-Ebene. Die meisten Truhen sind wieder mit Kleinigkeiten gefüllt, die ihr schon anderswo gefunden habt. Aber hey, einem geschenkten Gaul guckt man nicht ins Maul. Und einem geschenkten Barsch... vergessen wir das. Um die Nomadensiedlung zu erreichen, müsst ihr einfach nur stumpf nach Süden latschen. Ist ja genau das Richtige für Vaan. In der Siedlung jedenfalls könnt ihr gleich am Nordeingang einen Mogry antreffen, der euch die Karte der Giza-Ebene für 30 Gil verkauft. Dann fällt euch ein großer schwarzer Obsidiant westlich des Speicherkristalls auf, bei dem eine Frau namens Mashua steht. left|thumb|190px|Schade, dass es im Spiel dann doch nicht so cool aussieht...Diese ist hier für die Herstellung der von uns so begehrten Sonnensteine zuständig, für die es allerdings eines Schattensteines bedarf. Ja klar, warum einfach, wenn's auch kompliziert geht. Besser noch: Mashua hat gerade keinen Schattenstein mehr zur Hand, weil ein Junge namens Jin die alle bei sich trägt. Und der wiederum ist in der Giza-Ebene verschollen. Also echt mal. Und um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, ist Penelo auch noch in der Siedlung. Angeblich hat Migelo, für den sie ja arbeitet, ihr für den Rest des Tages frei gegeben, was sie ausnutzen will, um mit Vaan abzuhängen. Also haben wir sie bei der Suche nach Jin nun an der Backe ._. Wollt ihr die Siedlung verlassen, erzählt Penelo euch etwas zum Gambitsystem, was irgendwie Quark ist, da ihr die Gambits, also quasi die Verhaltensmuster eurer Charaktere im Kampf, zwar nun ein- und ausschalten, aber noch nicht verändern könnt. Sehr schlau von euch, Square ._. Außerdem könnt ihr ab jetzt den Gruppenführer wechseln, was höchst angenehm ist, wollt ihr nicht immer mit Vaan rumlaufen. Drückt im Kampf einfach Datei:Runter.gif und ernennt die Nase eurer Wahl zum Anführer. Dann geht die Reise nun in Penelos Begleitung weiter, die euren Vorrat an Heilitems übrigens um drei Potions und zwei Phönixfedern erweitert. Jin befindet sich im Kristallgefilde, das sich ganz im Süden der Giza-Ebene befindet. Am schnellsten kommt ihr dahin, wenn ihr die Nomadensiedlung nach Westen verlasst, dann nach Süden zum Sternenregenfeld lauft und euch schließlich ostwärts haltet. Übrigens könnt ihr auf dem Sternenregenfeld mit etwas Glück ein Escutcheon bei der Holzbrücke finden. Bei Jin angekommen, erzählt euch dieser, dass er beim Spielen mit anderen Kindern zu nah an die Werwölfe gekommen ist, vor denen er dann fliehen wollte. Dabei hat er sich den Fuß verstaucht, weshalb er weder zurück zur Siedlung laufen, noch seinen letzten Schattenstein zum Sonnenstein umwandeln kann. Jedenfalls erklärt ihr ihm nun, warum ihr zu ihm gekommen seid, woraufhin er euch einen Schattenstein gibt, damit ihr euch euren eigenen Sonnenstein bauen könnt. Dazu müsst ihr ihn einfach an leuchtende Obsidianten halten, die in Giza rumstehen und netterweise auch noch auf der Karte verzeichnet sind. Also, was steht ihr hier noch faul rum? An die Arbeit! Klappert einfach die leuchtenden Obsidianten ab und haltet den Schattenstein daran, damit er sich mit Energie füllt. Habt ihr dann genug Energie gesammelt, dürft ihr endlich einen Sonnenstein euer Eigen nennen. Jer! Ihr findet euch bei Jin im Kristallgefilde wieder, der euren Sonnenstein lobt. Während ihr übrigens die Energie gesammelt hat, hat sich sein verstauchter Fuß auf wundersame Art und Weise wieder erholt, sodass ihr nun alle gemeinsam zu Mashua in der Nomadensiedlung sprintet. Alles klar. Man, das klingt ja fast schon vertraut... >D Daher gibt's nun einen Rüffel für Jin und 50 Gil, zwei Potions und zwei Telepo-Steine für uns. Find ich fair. Und nun kehren wir endlich mal nach Rabanastre zurück :) Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Royal Capital Rabanastre-City Upper Ground *A Quiet Decision ;Außerdem... *FFI - Cornelia Castle « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)